Lord Voldemort?
by Web Head
Summary: Harry is in for a suprise when he walks into a weird acting Voldemort, but is this the real thing?


One day Harry was walking down the street and he ran into Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort blushed at the site of Harry and started making giggle noises. Harry was very confused and frustrated, he pulled out his wand and placed a curse on Voldemort. The curse had no effect and seemed to bounce off of him, actually it did bounce off because it landed on some poor girl on a bicycle and she started to turn into a loaf of bread and then she started to eat herself because she was hungry.  
  
So after Harry had thrown about five curse on Voldemort, and all the people around them were suffering from various symptoms (including Dudley and Uncle Vernon, they had been in the car and the spell hit the car making it fly off into the sun where they melted a horrible death). Voldemort was still looking at Harry and then Voldemort, speaking in a not so cold voice, said:  
  
"Hi there! Why its Harry Potter! OMG!!! I, like, so don't believe it!!!! I, like, so want to rip off your clothes, take a shower with them and then, like, auction them on the internet!!!"  
  
Harry instinctively looked down at his clothes, and thought how nasty they would look with Voldemort in the shower, and how embarrassed he would be to go home to Aunt Petunia in shreds of clothes.  
  
"Voldemort what is wrong with you?"  
  
Harry saw Voldemort flinch when he said the name.  
  
"Like, why did you say the name? You must be something brave, yo!"  
  
Harry had heard of body-switch charms before, but he had no idea why Voldemort would want to switch. Then he saw a beautiful girl gliding down the road. The girl jumped up into the air, caught a bird, bit its head off and munched on it and then threw it into the air again. Of course, it didn't take flight because hit was dead and behead, so the girl simply chucked the bird down the gutter.  
  
"Eww, hey that, like, looks like my twin or something," said the switched girl in Voldemort's body.  
  
Then she looked down at her own body and started to scream. The Voldemort in the girls body took out his wand.  
  
"Quiet you filthy girl! I only traded so I could be in you hot body! If you don't shut-up I will kill you with the killing curse!" but the frightened girl did not stop screaming, frustrated Voldemort said the words (Adva Switch O NO!!) and then Voldemort's body and the girls fell limp. Then Voldemort got up and told Harry:  
  
"Boy you have to get me to the proper state of mind! I screwed-up the switching charm and now I'm going to lose my, my, .. li..li..like, personality. You see I said 'like', Lord Voldemort, li..like, doesn't say things like that!"  
  
Harry noticed that Voldemort's voice was steadily getting high-pitched and then the girl's body started to move.  
  
"Wow! Like that was so cool that I, like, have to.to.to.kill you!! Harry Potter the mortal, like, enemy of Lord Voldemort! You shall be dead!!"  
  
Harry noticed the girls voice was turning as cold, as if she was being possessed by the devil himself (this made him think of The Exercise and how weird and scary it was, he knew that a possessed person had to be killed). Then Harry, instinctively (again), pulled out his wand and preformed the killing curse on the girl with Lord Voldemort's personality. She fell dead before she hit the ground. Then Voldemort said:  
  
"NONONONO!!!! Like, why did you destroy my, like, personality!!! Now I can never be bad!!!" Lord Voldemort burst into tears and ran down the street crying like a little baby.  
  
Harry scratched his head and headed home, he supposed he should tell his Aunt that her husband and son had accidentally driven into the sun and died.  
  
  
  
I have Officially written the stupidest and dumbest fanfic on the face of the Earth!! Good for me! If you want to read something with no humor my other fanfic should do the trick.  
  
Nothing cures a sugar-rush like writing stupid fanfics, you'll laugh at the same jokes at least six times! Please review and tell me how stupid it was and how it wasted ten good minutes of your important life!!! YAY! 


End file.
